Several Reasons
by Undead Author
Summary: Mike loves Brittany for several reasons. These are a few of them. Bike, Brittany/Mike
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I. Love. Brittany.**

"**It's a male duck." Nuff said.**

Mike loved Brittany for several reasons. One time, he was waiting for her after Glee Club rehearsal; it was after they had discussed transportation for Artie to Sectionals. Brittany was helping him gather his things and Mike was hanging by the door when he heard her say, "Uhm, Artie? You know I'm, like, your friend, but…" She frowned as if the words that she wanted to say were too big for her comprehension.

"But what you said to Rachel— it was like, super-mean. I know that she's the most annoyingest girl in Glee and whatever but she tries really hard and she just wants people to like her. And when people say stuff like what you said to her, I'm pretty sure it just makes her all, you know, sad and stuff. Just, like, so you know."

As she joined Mike and linked her arm in his, he thought that he had the nicest, sweetest girlfriend in the whole world. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you, babe."

She smiled. "Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it, really. (:**

Mike loved Brittany for several reasons. One time, on his birthday, she got him season 4 of _House_ and a bottle of cologne that she thought smelled like her dad. (Mike wasn't sure how he felt about this). After eating the birthday cake his mother had baked him, they snuggled up on the futon in the den and popped in the _House_ DVDs. After one and a half episodes, Mike looked and saw, in the glow of the TV, that Brittany had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He nudged her gently. She squinted her eyes and muttered, "Wha—?"

"I thought you liked _House_!"

She yawned. "No. I like _Full House_. This is all, like, too technical or whatever. But you like it, so I got it for you, and I'll watch it with you." Having said this, she reclaimed her spot on his shoulder. He honestly could not help but smile at this, and while Brittany might not have been the smartest girlfriend, she was definitely the best.

"I love you, Brit."

Though it was muffled, he heard, "Love you too, Mikey."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! **

Mike loved Brittany for several reasons. One time, he was cleaning his room when he got a text from her: _come 2 my house!!_

He smirked as he replied _y?_

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again. _Just come!! plz?_

_ok_ he answered.

Ten minutes later he was parking in her apartment building. He walked up to apartment 247, and before he even knocked on the door he felt this gigantic smell hit him, straight in the face like a bad tackle on game night. It was… brownies?

Intrigued, he knocked, and Brittany opened the door before he was done. "Mike! Mike! I baked! I baked brownies!" She hugged him.

He laughed. "That's awesome, Brit!"

She pulled him (almost dislocating his arm) into her kitchen, grabbed one off of the baking sheet, and shoved it in his face. "Try it!"

He took it and bit into it. It was lumpy, and he thought she used a bit too much flour… but she made it by herself, and what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he wasn't proud of her?

"They're fantastic," he said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I refuse Brittana and substitute Bike.**

Mike loved Brittany for several reasons. One time, she was helping him babysit his twin cousins. She was reading them one of those Goldenrod Classics adaptations of Peter Pan. She had just reached the point where Peter went after Wendy, Michael, John, and the Lost Boys after the bomb had gone off, when the girl twin, Bethany, interrupted her.

"Wait, so, even though Peter could have just gone off with Tinkerbell, he still went after Wendy?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

Brittany nodded. "Yep."

"Why though?" the boy, Cade, asked.

"Because…" She frowned. "Because when you love someone, no matter how easy it is to walk away, you stay. 'Cause you love them." She then continued reading, but Mike had heard this and he thought his heart might burst out of his chest.

After they had put the twins to bed, Mike pulled Brittany into a hug and kissed her.

She laughed. "What was that for?"

"I love you. And I'll stay. Promise."

She smiled and nuzzled her head in his chest. "Me too. Forever."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love Mumford & Sons. Ergo, Mike loves them.**

Mike loved Brittany for several reasons. One time, for no reason at all, Brittany brought him a burned CD in the hallway at school.

"Hey, thanks, Brit. What's on it?" He didn't even know she knew how to make CDs.

"A bunch of love songs that make me think of you. I even got you a song from your favorite band, that one that's like a family business or something!" She seemed so proud of herself.

"I—what band is that again?" he asked, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"I mean, you know, they wrote the song about the guy who's half lion or something."

_Half lion man?_ "Ohhh, 'Little Lion Man'. Mumford & Sons."

"Yeah! I got a song from them."

"What song is it?"

"I don't remember what it's called, but it has this line in it that's really cute." She scrunched her face up, trying to recall it word for word. "_Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night_." Smiling, she explained: "It reminded me of that one time when we were roasting marshmallows on your fire pit and it was so cold so we cuddled under your big plaid blanket. I love thinking about that. Remember that night?"

He didn't even have to try; it was one of his favorite memories. "I sure do. I also remember how much I love you."

She smiled shyly. "I love you too, Michael."


	6. Chapter 6

Mike loved Brittany for several reasons. One time when they were in New York, he was at a hot dog stand trying to decide which to get (why did they even _make_ cinnamon hot dogs?). He felt a familiar tapping on his shoulder and said, "Not now, Brit, I'm busy."

"Uhm, no, Mikey, you're really gonna wanna turn around."

"What? No, Brittany, hold on."

"Michael Chang you turn around this instant or I swear you won't ever personally see me in a cheerleading uniform again."

She meant business. He turned around, and there was Brittany…

With David Tennant.

David. Tennant.

The tenth Doctor from Doctor Who.

Mike's _favorite_ Doctor.

"Hi, Mike. Brittany says you liked my show?" David said, smiling.

"I ran into him after he did some like Stephen King Shakespeare whatever play. I recognized him because you made me watch that stupid—sorry, Mr. Tennant—show one time at your house and I know you like him a lot, so, like, here he is."

Mike had long since been rendered incapable of speech. "I…"

"Wanna get a picture? Maybe we could grab a hot dog together? I'm free for a bit and I've always got time for fans." The actor seemed to be taking Mike's speechlessness in stride—it had obviously happened before.

Brittany whispered in David's ear and he smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Mike—allons-y."

And if Mike hadn't fainted, he would have proposed to Brittany right then and there.


End file.
